


OVERDRIVE

by BrunetteMarionette



Series: A Quarter Mile Life | Rosalie Toretto [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fast Cars, Fights, Heist, Money, Original Character(s), Race, Racing, Sequel, Street Cars, Street Racing, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: ❝Be Fearless, Not Fearful❞ | Dominic Toretto and his family are willing to do anything to find out what happened to the youngest member of their crew, Rosalie, but fortunately for them, they won't have to look very far.[ Rosalie Toretto][ Fast & Furious Universe ][ Ride or Die Sequel ]





	1. ONE

The cemetery was filled with people dressed in black sobbing into their tissues as race cars line the streets in respect for a fallen member of their own community “We have gathered here to pay our final respects to Rosalie Amelia Toretto. Let us reflect on her journey...” The priest preached as they all sat around a beautiful mahogany casket.

A lonely and heartbroken Mia looks down at the coffin as a guilty Brian O’Connor watches her along with a team of officers who were awaiting the arrival of Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz, they knew they would never miss this, a final chance to say their goodbyes to the girl they raised.

“The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down...” Strangled sobs came from guests as they listened to the words and prayers for the young woman who they would never see again but her older sister hadn’t cried a tear so far, she was almost waiting for her little bird to jump out from behind the tree or call her to say she was okay she wasn’t really dead.

Mia somehow felt like she had failed her baby sister, she should have gone with Rosalie to get Dom back, or at least fought harder for her to stay but she also knew making Rosalie do something she didn’t want to do was almost impossible.

When their mother died giving birth to the youngest Toretto Mia and Dom swore to themselves and each other they would protect their baby sister until their last breaths but somehow the youngest of them had taken hers before them, she left them behind unknowingly.

Mia could still remember the words that had left Brian’s mouth, the same Brian she hadn’t seen for the last five years, the Brian who for some reason knew more about her sister’s whereabouts than she did at that point “I’m so sorry Mia but Rosalie’s gone”.

Mia rubbed her eye furiously when tears welled up in them as she remembered how she had found out that her beautiful baby sister was never coming back to her, they would never share another meal, another prayer... one last hug... Mia would give her life just to have her sister wrapped in her arms one last time.

 

* * *

 

Dominic Toretto stood alone at the top of the embankment as he stoically looked down at the funeral that should not be taking place, his girl should be back home with their sister laughing and joking not going 6 foot under. Hell, they didn’t even have a body for a proper burial and it was his fault, he should have protected her better.

He was at a loss, all three women in his life that he was supposed to take care of were all suffering or had suffered, Mia had lost their sister and now was alone, Letty had gone off the deep end after the phone call and was AWOL looking for something to help them find Rosalie’s killer and his poor baby sister was murdered at the hands of another. 

Dom didn’t even want to think about Rosalie’s last moments or how terrified she had to have been but even more he didn’t want to have to think about how she was alone at the time of her brutal murder, he had left her to save her but in the end leaving her killed her.

* * *

 

The lights at 1327 were all out, the only sounds that could be heard were from the sirens that seemed to always plague the city, the FBI sat in an unmarked police car outside the front of the house trying to look inconspicuous but everyone knew they were there.

Mia was carrying a box of her sisters things into the garage for storage, putting the box on the worktable she looked over her shoulder but she didn’t jump in fright when he walked out of the shadows she looked numb as she wrapped her arms around him as he held her back just as tight “I told you not to come” she sighed pulling away making him feel a pang of guilt. “They’re staking the place out. If they find you...”.

Dom shook his head at his sister’s words watching the tears fall down her face “They won’t” Dom affirmed as the two of them looked at each other for the first time in five years, his sister looked tired, she looked done.

“Come on. Look at you” Dom half smiled wiping away his sister’s tears before his eyes roamed around the garage reminiscing, his eyes trailed over a familiar vehicle and his heart stopped dead, not a lot surprised him anymore but somehow this had.

Letting go of his sister he slowly walked over to the pristine Dodge Charger, he gave Mia a confused look over his shoulder but she just smiled knowingly, fondly “Rosalie wouldn’t let them junk it. Even though it is a goddamn curse”.

Dom let his hand trail over the new paint job as Mia continued to talk “After you guys left she was always in here, working on it day and night” she told him as he felt his heart tug at her words, his baby sister had done him proud and she didn’t even know it.

“It was weird. It was like she knew you were coming back” Mia explained from behind him sounding stunned, his fist clenched in anger his previously guilty thoughts of leaving her came back to the forefront of his mind.

Looking into the car Dom’s heart and stomach clenched once again seeing the cross necklace he and Letty had left for Rosalie back when they fled the Dominican, she had hung it from the mirror for him, Mia was right she knew he’d be back one way or another but how?

Turning to his remaining family member Dom gritted his teeth as he made a demand he knew would be the catalyst of finding out what happened to his sister, getting justice for her and causing a whole lot of trouble “I want to see the crash site”.

* * *

 

Opening my eyes, I blinked seeing the pure white room that burned my sensitive eyes, I had no idea where I was or what the hell I was doing here but from I could gather I was in a hospital but why I was in the hospital was a complete mystery to me.

Trying not to panic I breathed in deeply and wiggled my nose feeling the oxygen tube tickle my nostrils, moving my fingers I could feel pain everywhere but it seemed dulled down like someone gave me something for the pain.

Looking down at the end of my bed I noticed a man dressed casually as he flipped through what looked like a file “Well I’m guessing you are not my doctor” I spoke boldly as his eyes met mine in surprise before he let out a small chuckle “definitely not”.

“Figures. You’re too cute to be a doctor” I joked closing my eyes again trying to get the burning sensation out of my eyes “So who are you?” I questioned trying to keep calm once I opened my eyes and noticed him standing by my side.

He didn’t answer my question, and I became a little unnerved of his stature by my bedside it was almost like he was watching me like a predator and I was about to become his prey, did I know him, did he know me? 

“Okay follow up question, who am I?” I asked trying to force bravery again but I guess he knew that by the sound of my voice wavering, I was getting worried I was in a hospital injured with a stranger who wouldn’t answer any of my questions.

I looked up into his brown eyes wondering if he would say anything or if he was just going to stare at me, gripping the thin bed sheets I almost wanted to scream at him before he sat in the chair next to my bed his eyes never leaving mine.

“You mean you don’t know?” He replied in a tone of shock as I shook my head slowly as a small Cheshire smile grew on his face “Who are you?” I growled again ready to shout for a nurse until his hand held mine in a tight grip a simple smile on his face.

“You are Rosalie Ortiz” he smirked as if he knew something I didn’t “but obviously you can’t remember that. You have amnesia” he chuckled as I frowned at him trying to remember anything but it was like my mind was free of memories “and me well... I’m _Owen Shaw_ ”.


	2. TWO

Dom and Mia drove to the crash site both of them with nervous pits in their stomachs knowing they would soon stand in the same place their sister was  _murdered_ , the exact spot where someone didn't take pity on her, who showed her no kindness and cruelly took her out of this world.

Climbing out the car the Toretto siblings stood quietly until Mia broke the silence with a soft tone "It's straight ahead" she acknowledged having already seen the picture the FBI had taken. Dom paused silently, he looked around at all the markings and tire treads on the road as he tried to piece together what happened.

Bending down Dom brushed some powdery material from the road in wonder before standing back up to visualize the scene his mind was putting together, his jaw tightened as thoughts plagued his mind and visions of his sister's car being wrecked, her body being thrown around before she was brutally killed played in a loop.

Silently ushering Mia back to the car they sat in an empty silence as Dom made the drive back to their childhood home, his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he thought about his next move, stopping at the end of their block he waited for Mia to get out of the car.

"You found something back there," She questioned him looking almost too afraid to ask what it was, but she needed to know "There were burn marks on the ground" Dom answered truthfully feeling almost numb to the pain now "The kind that could  _only_ be caused by nitrometh. There's only one guy in all of L.A. that sells that".

Mia turns to Dom knowingly, she knew exactly what he was planning to do " _Nothing_ you can do is gonna bring her back, Dom" The two remaining Toretto's considered each other, pleading eyes meeting broken ones.

"Rosalie wouldn't want you to do this, she would ask you...  _No_ , she would beg you,  _please_ , let this go. Before it's too late," Mia whispered out sadly not ready to lose someone else.

Dom just tightened his grip on the wheel as his knuckles turned white "It's  _already_ too late" he needed to do this, he wanted to get some kind of closure for his baby "I love you" Mia sighed pressing a kiss to his cheek knowing she was fighting a losing battle before getting out of the car.

He almost wanted to stop for her sake but his mind reeled back to the thoughts of his baby girl's painful death and he knew he couldn't just let it go, they  _all_ needed this, once it was finished he'd have to leave the country again but this time he'd make sure Mia was safe. _Like he should have done for Rosalie._

Watching his younger and  _last_ sibling start her walk to their house he made a quick U-Turn as he thought out his plan wondering if Letty had already made the same assumptions he had and if she was any closer to finding Rosalie's killer than he was.

Thinking about Letty made Dom feel troubled he knew they should have stayed together, they should be helping each other solve this but as soon as she heard about Rosalie's murder she was like a woman possessed, they had got into some argument about it and Letty had left citing she could find the killer on her own.

She  _didn't_ want Dom's help; she  _wanted_ to be alone; she felt as much guilt as he did but Letty didn't know how to handle her emotions as well as Dom, Rosalie was the one who usually helps Letty see the light, and so instead of banding together she isolated herself.

He hoped that she wouldn't get herself hurt or in trouble but right now Dom couldn't find it in himself to care for much other than finding the person who tore his world apart taking the one thing that made him a better person, the little girl he had raised since  _day 1_.

He had already spent so much time away; he missed a lot of years that he promised himself he wouldn't miss and now he couldn't see her grow old, never see her fall in love or get married. He always dreamed of walking her down the aisle but instead, he had to watch her funeral from a hilltop and somebody  _would_ pay for that.

* * *

 

Sitting in the passenger seat of Owen's car I frowned watching the scenery go by thinking about what the doctor had said about my amnesia.

_"This is the brain" the Spanish doctor spoke in English after Owen gave him a blank look when Dr. Gonzalez asked "¿Inglés?". "The part you have damaged is the frontal lobe" The doctor pointed to the front part of the brain._

_"Particularly the prefrontal cortex plays an important part in processing short-term memories and keeping long term memories," I nodded along with the doctor's words but I didn't understand what he was talking about._

_Seeing my expression Owen turned to Dr. Gonzalez "So what does all that mean exactly?" his voice grumbled as he crossed his arms "It means Miss. Ortiz will be able to make new memories but her old memories have been wiped out,"._

After that Owen had insisted that he take me in and it almost sounded like a demand, not a caring gesture of a good Samaritan but I had  _no_ memories and  _nowhere_ else to go so against my better judgment I left the hospital with him and even willingly got into his car.

"So you break me out of the hospital, feed me fast food and now we're supposed to be all buddy-buddy?" I question holding up the empty burger container as Owen just laughed at my question "Do I even know you?" I huffed as Owen glanced over at me with a smirk " _No_ but I know  _you_ ,".

Nodding slowly I let a beat of silence pass "Do I have a family?" I inquired timidly wanting to know If there was anyone waiting for me,  _looking_ for me. Owen once again peered in my direction and his eyes roamed over my face as I looked at him desperately " _No_ ".

I let out a shaky breath trying not to get upset at my lack of family, I was alone and I had no idea who I was " _but.._ " Owen began as I pushed back tears "you have me now" I peeked at him through my eyelashes with a watery smile making him smirk as he winked at me.

* * *

 

Dom walked into the garage where rock music was blaring out until he stood by a car that was being worked on, pulling the legs of the body under the car he stared emotionless at the man who looked up at him initially terrified " _Toretto_ " the mechanic greets with a strained smile "When'd you get back in town?".

Ignoring the question Dom just stares down at him "I'm looking for a car you did an engine mod on. Nitromethane tank. Ford full-size. Continental tires" Dom lists off as the young mechanic laughs to himself humorlessly.

" _Look_ , what are you doing, coming in here like this, huh? This ain't your scene anymore, boss. Don't ever put your hands on me again, okay? Say hi to  _Mia_ for me," Wheeling himself back under the vehicle he was soon screaming when Dom pulled him back out roughly.

Throwing him against the hood of another car, Dom kicked a stand holding up an engine before catching the chain just as it dropped in front of the mechanic's face "A Korean kid brought it in. David Park. It's a green  _Ford Torino_ " He squealed like a pig as Dom stared at him his silent stature terrifying the younger man " _Please_ don't drop this on me!".

Shoving the sniveling guy to the floor Dom turned and made his way out of the garage ready to find David Park, he had questions he wanted to be answered and he  _would_ have them even if he had to use force to get them out of him.

Slamming his car door shut Dom knew exactly where he was going, he'd only seen one green Ford Torino around here, a car like that wasn't easily looked over. Dom drove quickly to Park's apartment building he knew he had both Letty and the FBI on the same trail as him and he'd be  _damned_ if someone took this opportunity away from him.


	3. THREE

Flicking through the small file Owen had given me if you can even call a few thin pieces of paper a file, I now knew a few basic things about myself "okay so I'm... 23, my birthday is May 10th that makes me a.." I trailed off struggling to figure out of my star sign but I was drawing a blank.

"Taurus" Owen chimed in as I glanced at him in shock "Ex-girlfriend was obsessed with star signs and what not" he explained seeing my look as I nodded at him "I'm 5 foot 4" Owen scoffed a laugh "shorty" giving him a glare I gestured back to the paper with a pout "I'm not short... I'm just compact... and  _ridiculously_ adorable". 

I noticed Owen grinning at me from the corner of my eye; it was strange how comfortable I feel with him but he was the only person I had right now and I didn't want to mess that up by being a bitch but it still doesn't explain how he knows me and why he won't tell me how he knows things about me.

"I'm O Negative and I have a  _lot_ of injuries right now..." I mumbled annoyed that there was nothing else on the paper about me, I'm literally a blank canvas right now and it was becoming difficult to think about.

"No family, no address, no  _nothing_ " I exhaled as tears welled up in my eyes, I felt out of place and alone although I had Owen to lean on it wasn't the same as having a real family. Reading the handwritten notes that Dr. Gonzalez wrote made me frown:

_"Miss. Ortiz showed signs of confusion but passed memory retention tests"._

_"Fine motor skills were exceptional when tested"_

_"The Cranial nerve exam was passed with typical results"._

_"Miss. Ortiz spoke briefly in Spanish, which is not her 1st language, she showed recollection of previously mastered skills although this is unknown for all acquired skills and/or hobbies"._

Before I could say anything my mouth dropped in shock seeing the mansion we were speeding up to "you live  _here_?" I questioned Owen as he glanced at me shaking his head "No,  _we_ live here" he answered pressing a button and driving down a ramp into a garage.

"What the...  _fuck_ " I mumbled to myself as my eyes roamed over everything I could see from the narrow window of Owen's sports car, I was convinced he was compensating for something, no one needed a souped-up car like this for everyday driving.

Owen walked around the car and opened the door before helping me out, holding my ribs I winced as I stood tall but my appreciation of the stocked up garage outweighed the pain I was currently feeling.

" _Wow_ " I gasped seeing tools and cars everywhere my hands were itching to reach forward touch them, everything in here looked so high tech "You like it?" Owen asked looking cocky as I nodded quickly "it's  _awesome_ " I answered quietly almost speechless, Owen just grinned and tucked me into his arm helping me walk to a small elevator "Oh Rose, I think you will fit in  _great_ here".

* * *

 

Brian looked down at the address writing on the piece of paper Trinh had given him, it was David Park's apartment and he was being sent to bring him in.

He let out a heavy sigh remembering Rosalie's picture this morning with the word Deceased printed over it being shown in the briefing, no one batted an eye at it but his stomach dropped as soon as he saw it.

It felt like a punch to the gut knowing he was the reason she would never get to grow up and that Mia would never see her little sister again; he didn't want Rosalie to get hurt but who  _was_ he kidding it was a suicide mission from the start.

Pulling up outside the apartment Brian smirked seeing the '98 Nissan parked in front of him he knew he was in the right place, getting out of his standard issue vehicle Brian couldn't resist walking up to the car and looking it over as he remembered the thrill of street racing.

Hearing a crash he looked up to see David Park hanging out of a broken window and a  _very_ familiar guy holding him by his legs  _"Help!"_ taking out his gun Brian ran into the apartment building hoping to reach them before Dom did something stupid.

Walking through the broken door that Dom had obviously  _'shock and awed'_  Brian raised his gun and aimed it at Dom's back "Bring him up, Dom" Brian ordered as Park continued to beg for his life but Dom just stood stoically  _"God! Don't drop me! That's all I know!"._

"Bring him up" Brian repeated as Dom's head turned in acknowledgment "You here to take me in, O'Conner?" he questioned calmly as he continued to hold on to Park's leg who was still screaming in terror  _"Shit! Shit"._

"Shut up!" Dom growled shaking Park in anger "Rosalie was my friend,  _too_. I cared for her just like everyone else" Brian said truthfully as he thought of the young girl who had threatened him so casually all those years ago "You weren't  _anyone's_ friend" Dom seethed as Brian noticed his shoulders raise aggressively.

 _"Yo, can you guys talk about this later? Now pull my ass up!"_  Park begged to no prevail as Dom didn't move to bring him back up "She was running for this guy, Braga, and things went bad" Brian explained sweating knowing he had to bring in David Park and he couldn't do that if Dom drops him from the window.

"I  _will_ get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up" Brian pleaded wanting to get Braga himself so at least  _some_ of the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about the youngest Toretto would diminish. 

"I'm going to  _kill_ this Braga" Dom grits out while Brian watches him carefully as Dom glances down at the person wriggling in his grip "and  _anyone_ else who gets in my way" suddenly Dom lets go of Park's leg forcing Brian to grab onto him before he drops.

 _"Don't let go"_  Park begs Brian who turns to look back into the apartment for Dom who disappeared from sight, gritting his teeth angrily he pulls Park but up through the window and handcuffing him quickly.

"Thanks, man" Park said breathing heavily as Brian just ignores him "Those Toretto's are  _crazy_ man" Park huffs as Brian smirks to himself thinking about the three Toretto siblings "Yeah, they are".

* * *

 

Standing in the middle of DT Auto, which hadn't change much, Dom felt nostalgia hit him  _hard_ as Mia handed him the keys she had just used to  _unwillingly_  unlock the garage"I can't  _believe_ you're doing this" she whispered as Dom just looked around at the all work stations.

"Rosalie took it on after she graduated," Mia told him as he picked up a lone picture frame sitting on one of the worktables, it was a picture of  _their_  family back when they  _were_ a family "she worked  _every_ day" Mia carried on as Dom turned to her his eyes glistening.

"Everyone brought their cars here, she was the  _best_  around. Even better than  _you_ ," His sister teased with a watery smile "she just  _couldn't_ let it go Dom, she wouldn't let anyone else take this place".

Mia crossed her arms as she comforted herself "So she  _became_ the boss, she taught herself everything and climbed her way to the top. If she wasn't here working she was..." Dom glanced at his sister when she paused " _racing_ ".

Dom had no idea that his littlest sister was a racer, he always knew she had it in her to do it but he didn't think she'd continue it without him he was sure Mia would push her into something  _better_.

"it's weird I was the adult and yet she was the one taking care of me, taking care of business," Mia let out a small sad but sentimental laugh "It was like she thought she had to step up and do what  _you_ would do".

Silently putting the frame down Dom walked over to his red Chevelle and began working as Mia placed a gentle kiss on his head before going home and leaving Dom with his thoughts.

His baby sister had stepped up and became head of the family because he had left, she threw away the chance of a normal life for  _him_. 

She somehow had  _single-handedly_  kept the business from going under and made a name for herself in his world all  _without_  his help.

Sanding down the red paint a wave of rage him as he began to lash out at everything and nothing, throwing things around he punched anything his fists could find before he dropped down to the floor next to his car breathing heavily.

Placing the heel of his hands over his eyes he willed the tears of leave and the pit in his stomach to stop feeling so empty "I'm  _so_ sorry baby girl".


	4. FOUR

Dom stood by his car eyeing up the competition with a brooding expression, he was making a mental note of their vehicles when a flash of familiar brown hair made him frown “ _Letty?_ ” he hissed to himself seeing his wife, he hadn't seen her since their fight and he knew she  _wasn't_ here for a social call.

Grabbing her bicep, he pulled her over to his car as she growled at him obviously pissed “What the  _hell_ are you doing here?” he grunted as she crossed her arms still looking around at the other racers.

“What do you  _think?_  I'm here to find out what happened to  _her_ ” Letty spat angrily glaring at racers as they passed by, looking her up and down like she didn't belong here.

“Go  _home_ Letty, I've got this” he ordered rubbing his hand over his face, he knew Letty being here could endanger the plan he had already set “ _No Dom_ , she was  _mine_ too, I deserve to be here. I  _need_ to be here too” Letty's voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and Dom knew she was near breaking point just like the rest of them, but he had to be strong.

Seeing Campos' right-hand woman walking towards him flanked with other lackeys Dom turned his eyes back to his wife “Just go, Letty,  _please_ ” his stomach tightened seeing the crushed look on her face before she shook her head pushing herself through the crowd and away from him.

The tall brunette smirked as she stopped in front of him, but her eyes were following Letty's retreating form “Follow me” is all she said as she leads him up to the meeting point.

Dom couldn't help but feel a little sick knowing his little sister was here, alone, with all these guys who no doubt would try anything to get with her, he knew from experience what racers were like.

Clenching his fists he tried not to think about how his sister was here working for Braga, why would she knowingly run drugs for some guy. It wasn't like his little sister at all,  _especially_ , when she was making a name for herself in the streets.

Dom smirked as he looked at the other guys at the meet point he knew they wouldn't be competition for him, his smirk only deepened when Brian made eye contact with him like he was wondering if Dom would rat him out, but he should know by now that Dom doesn't nark on anyone.

“You all know why you're here” the guy holding the golf club started “Good drivers are a dime a dozen. Man, every corner's got a  _ **chingadera**_ tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone that would sell their  _ **abuelita**_ to be behind the wheel. Someone that drives their but to push it and make it through places no one else would take it. Real drivers.  _ **¿entiendes?**_ ”.

Dom nods once looking the guy up and down “So, what are we hauling?” everyone looks at Dom shocked that he would even have the balls to ask questions “ _ **¡Oye!**_  for the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know.”

“You just said you wanted _real drivers_. A real driver knows exactly what's in his car” Dom says crossing his arms as the guy looks at him incredulously “ _ **¡Híjole!**_ ” he says taking a pull of his beer as another guy steps up to Dom breathing a laugh “ _ **¡Mira!**_ real driver, nobody's forcing you to race.”

Dom studies the guy; he had dark skin littered with thin scars, tattoos on his neck, a weird silver tooth and a  _bad_ attitude “ _You the boss?_ ” Dom questions seriously “ _Or_  am l talking to the boss?” he says indicating back to Campos who was watching them entertained.

“Do  _l_ look like a boss?” The guy asks looking Dom in the eye “ _ **Papi**_ ” Campos calls getting Dom's attention “My job is to find the best drivers,  _period_. Whoever wins the race gets the info. _We cool?_ ” Campos questions Dom whose eyes were still on the other guy even when the cute brunette woman stood in front of him.

“Are we cool?” Compos urges as Dom watches the other guy smirk at him, his silver tooth shining “Yeah,  _we're cool_ ” Dom agreed taking the GPS off the brunette who gave him a flirty smile.

“No, we  _ain't_ cool, man. Who's closing these streets?” Another racer pressed as Campos chuckled to himself with glee “ _No one_. That's the point”.

* * *

 

Opening my eyes, I started to panic again seeing an unfamiliar room until I remembered being taken in by Owen and given a room to call my own.

Looking over to the bedside table I noticed an orange bottle of pills and a glass of water, picking up the pill bottle I tipped a few into my hand before taking them.

Stretching carefully I climbed out of the  _overly_ luxurious bed which felt like heaven compared to the hospital bed I had woken up on earlier but remembering the mansion I was currently in it didn't surprise me that the bedrooms looked like this.

Walking out of the lavish bedroom I slowly made my way through the  _vast_ property stopping only when I heard a familiar voice over the sound of other unknown voices “There she is..” Owen exclaimed when he saw me walking towards him and a group of people.

“How was your nap?” Owen questioned with a knowing grin “ _Painful_ ” I answered looking at the other people in the room “Everyone this is  _Rose_ ” Owen began as he placed an arm around my shoulders gesturing to me.

I nodded looking towards the group of people in the lounge doing various things like playing pool, watching TV and a woman was sitting in a chair reading a book “Rose this is Vegh” he pointed to the pretty blonde woman reading who gave me a small smile.

“Klaus” he gestured to a massive guy who was pure muscle “Jah” I looked at the Asian guy who nodded to me “Denlinger and Ivory” the two dark-skinned men playing pool both acknowledged Shaw's introduction “Oakes and Adolfson” the last two men both turned from the TV to nod at me.

Turning us around Owen pulled me in the direction of a big kitchen “So that's my team” he said motioning for me to sit on one of the bar stools before opening the fridge.

He placed two beer bottles on the breakfast counter in between us but made no move to open them “ _Team?_ ” I repeated as he leaned on the counter eyeing me.

“Yes, a team. Each member here works within a specific area of specialty that allows us to pull off major scores and other high-end jobs as a team. That's why I brought you here; you have talents I know would be a useful part of my team” I frowned at Shaw's words wondering what he was talking about.

“That's flattering and all but I can't remember any  _'talents'_ I have” I scoffed as Owen just smiled “That's why I'm willing to help you find your way” my frown deepened before it dropped when I looked at him “You know more about me  _don't_ you?”.

Owen nodded innocently as he pulled a lone grape out of a fruit bowl that lay on the table before popping it in his mouth “You were a racer and a very successful mechanic back  _before_...” I grimaced knowing what he was alluding to I know all about my  _'accident'_  and how it wasn't an accident.

“you were also a great hacker; I heard you were able to find out  _anything_ about  _anyone_ ” I raised my eyebrows at him wondering what information I would have found out and who would need me to do such jobs.

“ _That_ I find very valuable” he added seeing my face, “and I know with some time and patience you  _will_ be able to do those things again. I just need you to  _trust_ me”.

Owen pulled the tops off the bottles and placed one in front of me before lifting his and tilting it towards me “what do you say?” biting my lip my mind raced until I picked up my own bottle with a grin,  _what did I have to lose?_  “I'm in.”

* * *

 

“ _You are now a one-quarter mile from your destination_ ” hearing those words Dom knew he was in his element, just taking things one-quarter mile at a time but it didn't have the same effect on him right now as it usually did.

Usually, the quarter mile race set him free, he could just,  _be_ , but now he knew he had a lot riding on this race, he needed to win not only for himself but for his family, Letty, and Rosalie, they all needed the closure him finding Braga would bring.

Dom looked over to Brian whose eyes were on him a smirk plastered on his face; did he really think he was going to win this race?.

Pressing the small red button on the gear shift, he heard the hissing sound of NOS being released, a sound that he had missed hiding out in the Dominican.

Feeling the car shift forward faster he held on to the wheel tighter knowing he was getting closer to the finish line, but when he glanced into the mirror, he noticed Brian speeding up beside him.

Gritting his teeth, he turned the wheel causing the car hit into Brian's making it spun out of control “ _Still_ a buster” he grinned thinking about LA.

Dom didn't acknowledge the GPS as it started to beep “ _You have reached your destination. Goodbye_ ” stomping on the brake Dom skidded his car to a stop in front of Campos and his crew as the other racers, and race rats cheered for him.

As soon as Dom stepped out of the car Brian stomped over to him “At least we know you can't beat me straight up” Dom looked at his old acquaintance with a small smirk “I didn't know there were any rules” the two men just glared at each other until slow clapping captured their attention.

“ _ **tremendo jefe**_ ” Dom turned to see the others walking over to them “ _ **así me gusta**_ , Now that's what I call real driving”  _Silver tooth_  cheers as he taps Dom on the shoulder before Brian cuts in looking furious “No, that's  _bullshit_ , man!”.

“Go cry to your mama, eh?” The guy sneers at Brian as Campos steps up to Dom with a smirk shaking his hand “You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls,  _you follow_ ” Dom nods once in understanding as Campos walks off leaving Gisele with Dom.

“Driver's license” she orders with an accented voice “What driver's license?” Dom answers as she gives a small almost not there smirk before sliding the screen of a phone “ _Thumb_ ” Dom dutifully places his thumb on the screen wondering if this is what his sister had done before him.

“Cell phone number” Gisele instructs calmly as Dom looks back at her in wonder as she confidently eyed him “The print is for Campos, the number is for  _me_.”

* * *

 

**I'm not sure if all of these are correct but I translated them from google so... sorry if they're wrong!**

**Chingadera** – Piece of shit

 **Abuelita** – Grandma / Granny

 **¿entiendes?**  - Understand?

 **¡Oye!**  - Hey!

 **¡Híjole!**  - Wow/ Whoa / Man (used to express surprise)

 **¡Mira!**  - Look!

 **Papi**  - Used to address a man.

 **tremendo jefe** -Tremendous boss

 **así me gusta**  - That's the way I like it  / I like it


	5. FIVE

Dom walks into the club Braga sent coordinates to, he looks around cautiously his mind focused on finding information, even as women walked passed him in tiny bikini's got ignored in favor of him being hyper-focused.

The closer he got to Braga the more he hated that his youngest sister had done this all before him, she was alone, she was young, and these were people who would try and harm the shirt off your back if you let them.

Knowing Braga usually frequented the same clubs and meet-ups Dom knew Rosalie had to have been in this club after she won her way in, something he couldn't help but feel proud at, but he knew the kinds of things go in these places, and he wasn't happy she would have been exposed to those things.

Sending a nod to the stocky bouncer who was still smaller than him he walked further into the club, stopping only when he sees Brian playing pool with some others, his face doesn't change, but he's wondering how he got here.

Tapping on the bar Dom nodded to the young bartender who was the first woman who hadn't batted their eyelashes at him since he walked through the door "Corona" the bartender nodded slightly walking away.

Dom raised his eyebrow when Brian stopped beside him the bar "That's too bad about Dwight" he said casually as he took a seat on the bar stool "Having the Feds raid your house the same night you make the team. So unfortunate."

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here" Dom muttered picking up the bottle of Corona the bartender placed in front of him "What's to stop someone from telling them you're a cop?" Dom threatens lightly taking a sip of his beer.

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here," Brian laughed before being clapped on the shoulder "What up, fellows?" Campos greets tapping Dom lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, how you doing?" Brian smiles as they 'bro' hug "Great. You having a good time?" Campos questions looking at Dom as Brian answers "Yeah, a great time" nodding to the two men Campos smirked, "Come on, let's have a better time."

The two of them followed behind Campos as he led them to an out of the way seating area "How's your car? It took a nasty bump" Campos laughed as Brian just glances at him unbothered "It'll be ready."

Dom and Brian sat either side of Campos who eyed Brian "I also heard you just got out of County" Dom grinned looking over at the cop "Yeah?" Brian played with the label on his Corona bottle "Mmm-hmm."

As Brian tried to avoid his eye, Dom knew he had to mess with him, "You know a guy named Jim Garcia?" Brian narrowed his eyes at Dom, obviously knowing his game "Nah. Big place. Lots of names, lots of faces."

Taking a long chug of his beer Dom couldn't keep the smirk off his face even when Campos turned to talk to him "And you, you're wanted by a lot of people, homes." now it was Brian's turn to taunt Dom "Yeah, that kind of heat can't be good for business."

"Yeah, well, that depends on how you look at things. I go down; I do time. I do real time" Dom hinted as Brian huffed a laugh as they threatened to blow each other's covers. "I don't know about your other drivers, but when I see flashing lights in my mirror, I don't stop."

Campos leaned back in his chair looking at each man silently as if trying to read them "Do you know each other?" Dom glanced over at Brian who held made an amused face "He used to date my sister."

Campos grins and nods "I see" he turns to Brian with a smirk "You're a lucky man" The blond shakes his head, confused "How's that?" Campos licks his lips and lets out a chuckle, "You're still breathing."

Dom couldn't help but grin at the look on Brian's face as Campos pours some shots out "To the ladies we've loved and the ladies we've lost" the three of them cheer but Dom was suddenly brought back to reality with those words thinking of the one they had lost.

* * *

_Rosalie sighed smoothing out her clothes knowing she had to be strong before she walked into this club, these people were like sharks they could smell fear and blood in the water, they would be on her in seconds._

_Putting on her resting bitch face she walked through the door and up the stairs where she passed a couple getting hot and heavy in one of the corners, she could already hear the bass of the music and the drunken cheers._

_Walking closer to the club I gave the bouncer a short nod as he reciprocated it, looking around I could see men and women everywhere but no Braga, I knew I had to find him soon so I could give Brian some info._

_Ordering a drink at the bar, I blinked when the female bartender who looked my age gave me a wink and batted her eyelashes at me "Thanks" I said with trying not to grimace at the number of eyes currently watching me or checking me out._

_Feeling a hand on my should I spun around to see Ramon Campos grinning back at me "Miss Ortiz" he began as I smiled at him "Mr. Campos" I notice him discreetly looking me up and down as I pretend not to notice._

_"Having fun?" He asked as I sip my drink nodding like I was having a great time "I'm having a blast" I lied as he chuckled at my answer "Let's have more fun" Campos grins nodding at me to follow him which I did, he was Braga right hand after all._

_He led me to a nook in the corner where people were sat chilling out, having fun and... taking drugs. Nice. Rolling my eyes, I sat down beside Campos as he pours us out some shots, putting another calm facade on I got ready to try and get on his good side._

_"A little young to be a street race, no?" Campos asked as we clinked our glasses together, his statement making me laugh before I eyed my shot in remembrance before smiling at the older man, "Uh huh, my Papá taught me everything."_

* * *

Standing in an elevator with his arms crossed Dom had planned to find the garage he knew that Gran Torino had to be here somewhere, lifting up the wooden door he walked into the small garage and there in the corner was a parked Gran Torino.

Standing in front of the car, his jaw tightened as he remembered the tire burns back at the crash site "Something interests you about this car?" The brunette woman from before, Gisele, questions as she slinks up to him.

"Just admiring the bodywork," Dom drawled looking at the car with a smirk he knew how to work girls like Gisele, the pretty ones who wanted to be everything and wanted all your attention.

With a few sweet words, he could probably find out anything he wanted, "Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women?" Gisele taunts, walking from behind Dom with her arms crossed.

Dom gave her a quick once over "I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make" They both give each other a barely-there smirk as they look back at the Torino "Your car?".

Gisele rolls her eyes as she walks behind Dom again "it's Fenix's car. You'll meet him at the rendezvous. He'll be leading you" Dom clenches his jaw already making a plan to find Fenix at the rendezvous.

Sitting on the front of the Torino Gisele visibly demands Dom's attention "So now that l know your taste in cars, tell me, what about your women?" staring at the brunette for a while Dom begins to smile.

"It all starts with the eyes. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit to the good in someone" Dom grins to himself before continuing "20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails".

Gisele sighs as she stands and walks forward toe to toe with Dom "That doesn't sound anything like me" looking in her brown eyes he blinked slowly knowing those eyes dulled in comparison to Letty's "it ain't."

Walking away, Dom pulled out the cross necklace out of his shirt that he found on the nightstand of the hideout he was staying at, along with a letter and a wedding ring.

Letty had found where he was staying and left it all to him, said she was setting him free, and they needed to focus on finding Rosalie's killers. Dom felt the same sick feeling he felt when he read the letter the first time.

He had pushed her away, and now she was leaving him, losing Rosalie was like losing the glue that bound them all together, letting the cross drop against his chest he felt the smaller chain with the ring on and sighed to himself  _"I'll make it right."_


	6. SIX

Zooming over the finish line, I skidded the car into a stop before climbing out the car raising my arms in a cheer "best 2 out of 3" Vegh questions as she gets out of the car behind me with a playful smile.

"As much as I  _love_ making you my bitch I've got training to do" I laughed as she pushed me jokingly "Don't forget who helped you to get here" She smirked as I nodded with a smile at the older woman.

Each member of the team has helped me in some way over the last few months, they each had things they were teaching me or helping me get back into.

I was working with Denlinger to brush up on my hacking skills, Adolfson was educating me about guns and how to shoot while Jah was teaching me hand to hand combat and to have all the capabilities of an assassin like himself.

Oakes and Klaus had no distinct skills they could teach me, Owen had admitted that they were just 'muscle' for the team, but that didn't make them redundant.

It was Vegh's job to get me back into driving, but  _apparently_ , my muscle memory was better than we all thought considering I hadn't lost to her yet "and I am  _eternally_ grateful for that" I jested in a British accent as I got back into my car to drive back to the garage.

Parking the car Owen had bought me in my designated space I walked into the elevator ready to meet Jah for our sparring sessions, I know I had never been that active in my previous life as every session with Jah  _literally_ kicked my ass.

There was no muscle memory to help me here, whatever I had been before it  _obviously_ wasn't a fighter but now I leaner and stronger, I knew moves and techniques I didn't before. Jah taught me various things like martial arts and parkour, but it wasn't easy.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" was the first thing my ' _trainer_ ' called out as I began stretching like he had taught me "I'm  _never_ ready, but this time I think I can take you down" I told the older man as he gave me a humored grin "well at least  _once_  anyway".

Standing tall in front of the Asian man we both got into a fighting stance "Bring it on Princess" Jah mocks as I give him a teasing smile "It's  _already_ being brought" I quickly launched myself at him ready to prove myself.

* * *

 

Dom leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed as Gisele sauntered up to the group " _Welcome_ to Mexico, boys" suddenly large cases were being placed into each, and Dom suddenly realized why his baby sister had been smuggling drugs, she didn't know she was.

"There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can guide you through via satellite. There can be no margin of error, so you must follow my every direction" Gisele's eyes flicker to his for a second " _Any questions?_ ".

"I thought Fenix was gonna be here" He questioned when he didn't see the guy he was looking for, he did however noticed Brian frowning at him and tried to school his expression he didn't need the buster pushing in on his lead.

"He'll meet you out there" Was all that Gisele said as she gave Dom a soft look before typing rapidly on her phone "All right, everybody, sync up.  _Good luck_ , gentlemen".

Gisele moves past Dom giving him one last longing look " _Vaya con Dios_ " she mumbles to him before he gets into his car and follows the other drivers out into the desert, he was trying his best not to think of Rosalie right now but knowing she had to go through this before him was  _nearly_ overwhelming.

**_"Satellite Linkup engaged. Keep proceeding northbound at current speed. Stay close to Fenix. He'II lead you across."_ **

In the pitch black, it was hard to see anything except for the car in front of him, but Dom instantly saw the car that quickly made its way to the front of the formation, _it was Fenix_ , now Dom knew he was here he could get back to reality.

**_"Hurry it up. You guys have been tagged"_ **

Dom quickly sped up and shifted his gear as he pulled out the line up as he kept his eyes on the prize, he couldn't afford to lose Fenix now.

**_"Toretto, get back in formation."_ **

Frowning Dom watched as Fenix sped up again before entering an entrance in a cliff, thinking quick he forced the wheel rights as he merged back with the other drivers before he ended up colliding with the rock formation.

 _So_  a tunnel through the cliffs was how they were getting through the border undetected, Dom was sure Brian was having a field day back there knowing the cop in him was itching to do something about this.

**_"They're sending a helicopter. You have 30 seconds."_ **

Dom followed Fenix through the tunnel knowing there was nothing he could do right now except doing the  _'job,'_  shifting through the underground he was being bounced around hitting every hole and bump but keeping his eyes trained on the vehicle in front of him.

**_"The window is closing fast. You need to get out of there before they send ground support. Fifteen seconds."_ **

Glancing in his mirror, Dom noticed the guys behind him weren't as efficient as he was at avoiding the wooden beams holding the tunnel up, giving a tiny smirk he saw Brian struggling behind some of the more pitiful drivers.

**_"You're running out of time. You need to get out now!"_ **

The rocks began to move up as he drove to the end of the tunnel, this was obviously the exit, he was getting closer to the end, and he was ready for it. Arriving at the rendezvous point, his stoic expression didn't change when he saw people waiting there for them.

Stopping his car, Dom sat still as the team of guys began to walk towards them obviously to collect the drugs they had just smuggled in " _Sloppy!_ " Fenix called out angrily as he got out of the Grand Torino "Very sloppy!".

Glancing around Dom noticed a guy with a gun strapped to his back approaching him looking pissed "What are you doing, man?" moving his hand down to his NOS tank Dom subtly unscrewed it causing it to hiss as the nitrous began to leak out.

"Come on" the guys shouted as he banged on the hood of the car, but Dom just ignored him as he pushed in the cigarette lighter. Opening his car door, he stepped out and immediately began to look around, trying to catalog everyone and how this was going to go down, "Come on, today, man.".

"Hey, don't touch me." Malik, one of the other drivers, hissed as he was forcibly pushed forward by one of the 'muscle' "Hey, don't touch me, man!" he shouted as the guy began to insult him in Spanish "Hey, look, dawg, don't put your hands on me."

"Hey, Malik,  _chill_ , bro" Tash, another driver said as Dom noticed him eyeing up the guns warily, but Malik took no notice as swaggered up to Fenix "Yo,  _man_ , what's up with your boy?" Fenix quickly pulls out a gun and cocks it.

"Hey,  _boss man!_ " Dom pipes up as he walks closer to the group as Fenix lowers his gun looking surprised "What did you say?" Dom calmly eyed the dark-skinned man "I  _said_ only pussies run nitrometh."

Fenix glared at Dom pissed as he walked towards him, "You  _looked_ under my hood?" Dom said nothing until they were toe to toe "I'm  _talking_ to you. Got something on your mind?" staring into Fenix's dark eyes, Dom's face didn't change.

"' _70 Plymouth_. Her name was  _Rosalie_ , and somebody wrecked her car" He spoke unwavering but inside he was trembling because he saw the unapologetic look on the other man's face " _I_  wrecked her car" Fenix finally admitted uncaringly.

"You remember her face?" The younger man questions as if he was talking about something as common as the weather "Huh?  _'Cause l don't_ " leaning into his face Fenix didn't flinch "Last time l saw it, it was  _burning_."

Hearing a click, Dom glanced down to see Fenix holding his gun and knew he would use it " _Now what?_ " Fenix mocked as Dom just eyed him before giving the other man a simple smile "I'm going to enjoy what happens next" the confused expression on Fenix's face was fulfilling for Dom,  _he deserved this, he needed this._

Suddenly a loud explosion rang out and everyone jump on the defensive except for Dom who had been expecting it, knocking the gun out of Fenix's hand he sent a hefty punch into his gut before they were all blown back by the explosion.

Dom jumped over the hood of his car as gunshots sounded behind him, being tackled by one of the  _'muscle'_  he just picked him up and threw him into the vehicle harshly before punching another one of Braga's men.

Glancing around for Fenix he growled angrily when the younger man was nowhere to be seen, hearing a gunshot Dom grunted when he felt pain explode in his back; turning he saw the guy he threw at the car holding a gun at him looking nervous when he realized he was out of bullets.

Stalking over to the man Dom brought up his leg and kneed him in the face knocking him to the ground before picking him up and pushing him against the side of the car; sending a flurry of punches at his face Dom didn't notice the car moving behind him.

"Dom, _get in!_ " Brian called from behind him as the rendezvous point was now a war zone, peering over his shoulder, Dom noticed Brian glaring at him " _Get in!_ Come on!" hitting the guy one last time Dom swung around and frantically searched for Fenix as Brian shouted at him from inside the car.

" _Come on! Get in the fucking car! Let's go! Hurry up!_ " opening the car door Dom slowly got into the Hummer still searching for the person he had planned to take down; Brian quickly sped off once Dom was fully in the car.

"What the  _fuck_ Dom!" Brian shouted as Dom rubbed his hands over his head, the pain of his shoulder dulled in comparison to the pain he felt knowing he didn't end Fenix when he had the chance  _"I let him get away."_

 


	7. SEVEN

Dom and Brian head to the hideout that Dom's been staying in while he's back in LA to keep himself off the cops radar. Brian calls Mia, knowing that she would want to see Dom but also because they need someone to help with his gunshot wound.

Hearing a knock at the door Brian warily walks over to the entrance and answers it revealing Mia frowning at them on the other side "Is this your way of keeping me away from him?" she questions as Brian sighs tiredly "You're the only one l could call."

Dom smirks when he sees Mia turns to Brian looking a little offended "He's my  _brother_ , of course," Mia barely smiles as she walks over to him and he knows she's not happy with this situation, _neither is he_ , they had already lost Rosalie by her getting involved in this business Dom didn't know how he would cope losing Mia too.

Mia pulled the bandage he had put on his wound and went silent as she checked him over "The bullet's not in there" she commented sounding sure "I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. it's going to hurt" Dom just smirks at his younger sisters words "I bet you're going to  _enjoy_ this."

Dom could almost feel the grin his sister wore as she answered him " _A little_ " Brian's eyes lit up at Mia's smile, and Dom knew that the feelings Brian had for Mia were still there and that worried him, the buster had broken her heart once and that was already one too many times for Dom " _Buster_ why don't you go pick up some food".

Brian's eyes meet his before flickering over to Mia, who just silently continued to fix his shoulder "yeah  _sure_ " the blond answered as he stood and left but not before giving Mia another meaningful glance.

Hearing his sister sigh Dom knew they were about to have a talk "This isn't going to bring  _her_ back Dom, this can only end up bad, and I don't want to lose you  _too_ " Mia's voice cracked, but she didn't stop tending to his wound.

 _"I know"_  Dom admitted quietly as he rubbed his hands together, "but it can help me find peace, after all this, we can move on" he explained as Mia began to thread a needle "Will  _Letty_ be part of us moving on?".

Dom froze at his sister's seemingly innocent question "she talked to you?" he hadn't seen Letty since he blew her off and after reading the letter, she left him about her setting him free he knew he'd fucked up.

Mia taped another bandage to his shoulder before sitting in front of him with a heavy sigh "she called to tell me to take care of you, she had an information from someone about Rosalie's last whereabouts and thought she would find out who...  _killed_ her".

He knew had killed his sister from the mouth of her killer, but if Letty's information was wrong then she was away from the danger of being hurt and as much as it  _killed_ him to not be with her it was easier for both of them in the long run.

"Is she  _safe?_ " Dom's voice rumbled as he thought of his absent wife, if Rosalie were here she'd kill the two of them for breaking away from each other so easily, Dom didn't even know if they would ever get back together;  _Rosalie_ was their glue.

"As safe as a person can be when chasing after the people who  _murdered_ the girl close enough to be your daughter" Mia answered her eyes glistening with tears "I miss her  _so_ much Dom, I wake up thinking she will walk through the front door again or I'll catch her coming in a 2am because she got caught up fixing cars".

Dom's chest clenched as he watched Mia cry describing their sister's life, one that he missed out on and he felt guilty knowing they had to do it without him "I miss her too. I feel like..." Mia glanced up waiting for him to finish his sentence it wasn't common for Dom to share his real thoughts and feelings "I feel like half of me is missing and yet like she's not  _truly_ gone."

He frowned when his sister threw herself into his arms sobbing, they had lost people their entire lives but losing their baby sister was the worst out of all of them. Hearing the door open his sister jumped back and wiped her tear before smiling at Brian and taking the takeout bags from him  _"you okay?"_ he questioned her, and she gave him a small nod.

The three of them sit at the small round dining table as they share their first dinner together in five years, the last time they were all together was at their BBQ just before they found out Brian was a cop.

"Want some of this?" Mia asked Dom shaking a container at him as he nodded with a grin "Yeah" giving him the box Mia smiled kindly "It's spicy" she warned as he laughed "I  _like_ it hot."

" _Dom_ , what are you doing? You reached first, you have to say grace" Mia exclaimed after Dom started eating earning an amused but proud look from him taking a sip of his Corona he placed his hands together in prayer as with Mia and Brian following in suit "Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table..."

"With food, family, and friendship" His sister finished as all Dom could think about was Jesse's half-assed prayer to the  _'car gods'_  back when times were more straightforward, and his family was whole.

Soon after finishing their food Dom remembered the box that Mia had given him back when he visited her at their childhood home, moving off into the small room he was using as a bedroom he pulled the box out which Mia had just labeled _'_ 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓮 _'_

Sifting through the items, he frowned when he noticed a brown evidence envelope, picking it up he emptied it to find a simple black phone with a cracked screen; turning it on he clicked through her most recent calls and pressed the dial button.

He already knew who had killed his sister but unlike what he told Mia it  _hadn't_ brought him peace and it probably never would, he'd go to his grave feeling guilty that Rosalie had met a gruesome end so early in her life,  _but_ his future children would know about the auntie who would have  _loved_ them so dearly.

Hearing a ringing coming from the other room Dom's eyes sprung open, standing up he noticed Brian look down at his phone before glancing at him in shock " _Shit_. Hey, Dom" the buster started as Dom dropped Rosalie's phone in the box moving forward dangerously.

" _When_ were you gonna tell me?" He gritted out as Brian stood with his hands up in surrender, " _Dom_ , what are you doing?" Mia asked sounding confused as Brian walked towards him looking apologetic.

"When were you gonna tell me you were  _running_ Rosalie?" Dom seethed as Brian stopped in front of him "Let me explain. . ." Brian started, but Dom cut him off "When were you gonna. . ." picking up the blond he through him into a shelving unit smashing all the trinkets on it.

"Dom, stop!" Mia screamed from the sidelines as Brian quickly backed away from him but Dom just a fast shoved Brian against the wall placing his hands around the younger man's throat.

" _You_ don't understand" Brian groaned putting his hands on Dom's face to try and push him away " _I_  don't understand?" Dom grunted as Mia continued to plead for them to stop, but Brian smacked Dom's from his throat only to be thrown over the table and onto the floor.

" _She did it for. . ._ " Dom stalked over to Brian and began throwing punches over and over until Brian grabbed his arm and wrapped his legs around Dom's head squeezing "Dom,  _stop_ it!  _Please_  stop!" Mia cried as Dom picked up Brian's weight before heaving him back down to the ground.

Moving to punch again Dom was stopped by Brian kicking out his feet  _"She did it for you, Dom!"_ frozen with his fist in the air Dom listened "She did it for  _you!"_  Dom threw Brian's legs away from him as the younger man wiped his nose.

"Rosalie came to  _me_ to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come  _home!"_  Once again, Dom found his world spiraling, he knew she was working for Braga, but he had no idea it was an informant for the FBI.

She became the fall guy for a bunch of cops just to help him get a pardon so he could come home to them,  _to her_  and be a family again. He hated how it was Brian that helped her to her death, the one who  _proclaimed_ that he cared about the young girl too,  _but was that all guilt?_

Dom noticed the look on Mia's face, and he couldn't take the heartbreak; giving her one last teary gaze he began to walk away with Brian screaming and kicking things behind him  _"I'm sorry, Dom! I'm sorry!"_

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dropping her keys into the bowl with a sigh Mia closed the door behind her after Dom found out about Brian using Rosalie to help the FBI and the two of the hashed it out her brother ordered her to go home like she was a child.

She hardly said a word to Brian as he dropped her off back home, what could she say to the person who accidentally sent her younger sibling to her death but whom she still loved after everything he had done to her family.

Placing her bag on the couch, she froze hearing footsteps coming from above her, and for a second she let herself dream that it was her sister home after a long day at the garage, but when the footsteps didn't fade away, she shook realizing there was  _someone_ in her house.

Grabbing the bat she keeps in the closet for this exact situation she silent crept up the stairs bracing herself for an intruder and a possible need to defend herself, she knew she should've called the police but ever since Dom getting away the cops haven't been that  _civil_ with her.

Hearing a bang coming from her sister's room made her flare with anger, out of every room in the house, it was  _Rosalie's_ room that was being robbed.

Tightening her grip on the bat she nudged opened the door while letting out a yell and swinging the bad wildly as the intruder calmly sat on the bed with one dark eyebrow raised as if she had not a single care in the world  _"what are you doing?"_

Mia stopped dead as she stared at the woman sitting on his sister's bed  _"Letty?"_  she gasped dropping the bat as she took in the older latina woman, the same one who would kick anyone's ass if they even breathed wrong in her direction.

"Sup chica" Letty greeted with a small smile as she rose from the bed and pulled Mia into a familiar hug, one that the Toretto girl reveled in feeling a little more whole than she had for a while, but Letty reminded her  _too_ much of Rosalie, and it hurt.

Letty pulled away first and sat back on the bed with a sigh as Mia gave her a once over, she looked the same as she did five years ago physically.

But she wasn't the same woman; her eyes were red and bloodshot as if she'd been crying and she was bruised like she had been fighting.

She was a  _broken_ woman now.

"What are you  _doing_ here, Letty?" Mia asked softly as she sat at the end of the bed where pictures of Rosalie has been laid out, there were baby pictures, photos of her with the team, the daddy-daughter dance Dom took her to, and even her graduation picture was there.

Letty stroked a finger down the side of Rosalie's graduation picture as a silent tear ran down her cheek, and it took every bit of Mia's strength not to breakdown too, she had never ever seen Letty cry "I  _shoulda_ been here for her."

Mia took Letty's hand in hers as they both mourned together "She thought she was helping you both" she explained as Letty gave her a confused look and Mia realized she still didn't know what had happened to Rosalie.

"She was working with the FBI to take down some big drug lords. Her only demand was that they let You and Dom come home, but the cartel turned on her and  _they_...".

A sob left Mia's throat as Letty watched her in shock "She did this for us?" the older woman huffed as she looked to be holding back more tears "how could she be  _so_..." Letty pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a small tired laugh "she's a  _Toretto_."

Mia chuckled as she wiped her eyes "She had connections everywhere looking for you, she didn't stop  _ever_ , and if she wasn't here she was working at the garage."

Letty glanced at Mia in shock as the younger girl nodded knowingly "she took over DT. She was the boss  _and god_  if she wasn't just like Dom".

Letting out a nostalgic laugh, Mia brightened as she thought of Rosalie "She was sarcastic and blunt at the best of times, but she did it with love. She was protective and loyal to anyone she considered family, but as soon as they crossed her then it was all  _mini Leticia Ortiz_ ".

_"Oh fuck"_  Letty groaned as she put her fists into her eyes as she began to sob "I missed  _five_ years Mi, I didn't see my baby grow up, and now she's  _gone_ " The latina cried no longer caring who saw " _What_ do I do now Mia?".

The younger girl scooted closer to the woman she always saw and treated as an older sister before putting an arm around her "We do the best we can".

Staying cuddled together for a minute or two, Mia sighed heavily "you  _can't_ stay, can you?".

Pulling away and quickly putting a few items in a rucksack Letty shook her head, "Dom made it  _perfectly_ clear to me how it was going down. I'm just watching from the sidelines for now".

Tugging her hood over her head, Letty gave Mia one last smile before handing her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Take care of him  _and_ yourself, I don't want to have to come back to kick one of your asses" The woman smirked as Mia smiled contently "See you around Mi."

* * *

Typing furiously on the keyboard I huffed as I input more data knowing I was being watched, but I didn't let that stop me from doing what needed to be done, weeks of practicing had boiled down to this one moment, and I'd be  _damned_ if I failed the team.

The clacking of the keyboard was like a soothing melody to my ears, and I felt in my element,  _but_ I knew that this project wasn't going to be super easy.

The firewall I was currently breaking through belonged to someone I knew could have easily locked me out before, but now I wasn't as weak as I was when I got here.

_"Shit"_  I mumbled seeing that while I was hacking my own firewall was being torn down, and I knew if I didn't hurry, I'd  _fail_ my mission. Redirecting my attention back to my hacking, I bit my lip as I entered more codes.

Finally getting through the firewall, I quickly input the codes I wanted and placed my hands over my ears before the big finale.

Hearing a manly scream, I laughed loudly when Denlinger pushed himself away from his computer, looking terrified when the face of a clown popped up on his screen, and a loud shrieking sound rang out.

Laughing loudly, I helped him off the floor as the others joined in my laughter, "You know I  _hate_ clowns" Denlinger breathed as he placed his hand on his chest as I continued to chuckle.

" _I know_ , that's why it's  _so_ funny" I explained as the man gave me a small glare before holding his hand out for me to shake "Good job" he praised as I grinned excitedly.

This was the first hacking battle that I've won between us, Denlinger was the groups Technical Support, so it was his job me get back into hacking, and now I had  _successfully_ beaten him after weeks of failing.

Feeling the others tap me on the shoulder and give their praises I glanced up to see Owen watching us from afar as he worked on something that he was keeping a secret,  _for now._

Seeing me watching him, he gave me a proud wink as I grinned feeling strong once again.

 


End file.
